Drinking games with the Others
by DitzyBrunette89
Summary: Juliet, Ben, Richard and Jacob play a little game to pass the time Onshot.


**Juliet, Ben, Richard and Jacob play a little drinking game. **

**The game they play, is ship came into harbour where you have a bowl in the middle of a circle of fanned out cards, you have a list of things you have to do when the card is pulled from the circle e.g ace of spades could mean, a toilet card or three of hearts means take a three shots. You have a certain card which once is pulled, means you have to pour some of your drink into the bowl. **

**The first person to break the circle of cards has to drink whatever is in the bowl. **

"Who knew the leader of the 'others' was such a light weight." Juliet snorted as she absently picked up a sleeping Bens hand and dropped it onto the table with a loud bang. Richard smirked, Jacob yawned absently, although he was discreetly trying to take a look at the card, stuck to his forehead.

"Stupid no power rule, I'm a fucken god on this island... I could turn you all into to slugs if I wanted you know." He scoffed and raised his nose in a somewhat snobbish way.

"Pipe down whiney." Richard snorted with an eye roll, "Your such a drama queen." He added. Juliet held her hand up silencing the two before turning back to their leader and as hard as she could slapped her hand down on the table, right next to his face.

"Wake up, It's your turn." She shouted. She laughed as Ben jumped from his seat and fell flat on his ass.

"Wha- don't kill me smoky." He slurred before realising where he was and grinned.

"Whose turn." He asked as excitedly taking his seat as they sat around the table, cards randomly thrown around the table, and a big bowl of at least four different alcohols sat waiting to be drunk by the loser.

"Yours of fearful leader." Juliet snorted and Richard's eyes widened.

"You disobeyed my rule, take a shot." He announced gleefully. Juliet glared "Revenge is very sweet Richard." Before downing her shot of brown liquor. She should be worried, it didn't burn anymore.

"Bring it on." Richard announced with his usual smirk. _Oh yeah, he was going down._

"Okay, okay." Ben said and with what seemed like all the focus in the world, pulled a card from the circle around them. He looked at his card and frowned.

"3 of hearts, what are three of hearts." He asked, Juliet smirked, Jacob giggled slightly and Richards smirk turned into a shit eating grin.

"Dare card." Juliette laughed, a little too manically, Jacob rubbed his hands together happily and Richards's eyes held an amused glint that did not bode well for him.

The three of the huddled into a circle speaking in quite whispers and occasionally looking over to him, they would all laugh before turning back into to their huddle.

Ben himself had decided to amuse with the patterns on his shirt. "_pretty." _He said happily.

"Okay Ben, your dare is to..."

**

Twenty minutes later a confused Jack to a just as confused Kate.

"Did the leader of the others just moon us?" He asked as they both watched the naked pasty man run down the beach whooping and executing a few very impressive cartwheels.

"So white, so flabby." Kate cried rocking back and forth in horror.

"Honestly Kate, smoky monsters and random ghosts and a naked man sends you off the deep end."

**

"Did you get it?" Juliet asked evilly as Richard held the video camera firmly in his hand.

"Oh yeah." He laughed.

"Excellent." Juliet cackled manically, causing Richard and Jacob to shuffle back a couple of steps.

"What should we do with these?" Jacob asked holding up Ben's discarded clothing.

Richard smirked evilly.

They left with the sound of laughter as Bens clothes hung from the highest tree.

**

A further twenty minutes Later Ben immerged from the forests, proudly walking back to the house, wearing only a proud smirk. He slumped down in his chair and turned to Richard who was trying hard to keep his face neutral.

"A little cold out is it Ben." Juliet asked innocently letting her eyes drift down with a raised eyebrow, Ben glared and Jacob snorted, spilling his drink.

"Your turn Yoda." Ben announced. Richard simply grinned and pulled a card from the circle.

"Ace of spades." He announced. The group moaned.

"Toilet card, weak man." Jacob announced picking up a card of his own.

"Ship came into the harbour carrying.... ah.... um.... oh... FRUIT." He said gratefully.

"Carrots... wait that's not right... is it. " Jacob asked but got a laugh in response, he did look stupid with that card still stuck to his head."

"Juliet's turn." Ben sang happily, and received a slap around the head. "You know, I am your leader, it would be nice if you, oh I don't know, respected my judgment." Ben answered with a dramatic eye roll.

"You're not my leader by choice, you tricked me... bastard." She yelled.

Ben turned to Richard and smirked. "I still can't believe she fell for that one, Portland... HA."

"Play nice children." Jacob sighed rubbing his temples and sighing dramatically.

"Go ahead Juliet, card waits." Ben grinned, his evil eye poppy grin that sort of freaked her out.

"Queen of hearts." She announced to the group, but noticed their manic grins, she turned down to the circle and. "DAMNIT." She shouted throwing her card on the ground bitterly.

"Sweet." Jacob laughed.

"Victory." Ben grinned.

"So much for revenge huh." Richard grinned.

"I hate you all." She announced pulling the bowl towards her and sniffed it with a scrunched nose, whisky; vodka and eighty year old scotch were mixed into the bowl.

With a sigh, she skulled the bowl back without a break.

"It tastes like ass." She gasped.

Jacob looked over from his spot in the corner and moaned.

"I'm tried; I'm going back to temple... later dudes." He vanished into thin air. Ben grinned like a fan girl who had just met the Jonas brothers.

"Isn't he so _mysterious?_" He sighed wistfully.

Juliet turned to Richard who shook his head.

"I'm going to bed too." Juliet announced standing, then swaying, before breaking out in a fit of giggles on the ground next to Richard who rolled his eyes and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"You alright getting home Ben... Ben, oh forget it." he yelled as the leader of the others was staring dreamily at the spot Jacob once sat at.

"If you go to be Ben, I'll get a lock of his hair for you." Richard announced. Ben let out a fan girl scream and hurried off to his room.

"Come on Juliet, lets get you home." He announced jumping slightly at where her hands were moving.

"Why are you always the sober one at the end of our games?" She pouted, although he could only assume, her feet were face forward and her hands were currently resting on his ass.

"I'm older; I can hold my alcohol better." He offered walking up the steps to her house and opening the door easily, nobody locked their doors on the compound.

Her house was smaller, than his although bigger than others. Left over from Ben's small crush on her when she first arrived.

He led her into the bed room and deposited her on the bed. She giggled, "The room is spinning." She laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Alright Juliet, you home, I'm off." He said, although making no move to leave, this was their tradition after their drinking games.

She rolled her eyes and with some effort grabbed her shirt front and pulled him onto the bed.

"Every damn time." she muttered rolling on top of him so she was straddling him, she grinned a shit eating grin and slowly moved down towards lips, as to kiss him but instead whispered in his ear.

"Revenge is a bitch."

**I had a really random Idea pop into my head, with Ben and Richard laughing over Juliets arrival on the island, I expanded lol. **


End file.
